1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to biometric imaging technology, and in particular, to live scanning of prints.
2. Background Art
Biometrics is a science involving the analysis of biological characteristics. Biometric imaging captures a measurable characteristic of a human being for identity and other related purposes. Print capture and recognition is an important biometric technology. Law enforcement, banking, voting, and other industries increasingly rely upon prints as a biometric to store, recognize or verify identity. Generally, a biometric is a measurable, physical characteristic or personal behavior trait used to recognize the identity, or verify the claimed identity, of a person who has a biometric reference template (e.g., data that represents a biometric measurement) on file.
Biometric imaging systems may include, but are not limited to, print imaging systems. Print imaging systems can capture images of prints on thumbs, fingers, palms, toes, feet, and/or hands. Such print imaging systems are also referred to as scanners or live scanners. Conventional live scanners use light to detect an image of a fingerprint and/or palm print. For example, one or more fingers or a palm are placed on a platen. An illumination source illuminates the underside of the platen. An image representative of valleys, ridges, or other characteristics of a fingerprint or a palm print is then detected by an image sensor, such as a solid-state camera.
One problem with conventional palm live scanner systems is that a palm naturally curves, while a typical platen has a flat planar surface upon which a palm is placed. Thus, there is a chance that not all portions of the palm print will be imaged during scanning. If this occurs, biometric information can be lost.
Also, in many live scanners, increasing the surface area of a flat platen requires a significant increase in the size of a camera being used to detect images on the platen. Large area cameras or sets of cameras can dramatically increase cost and complexity. As a result, the size of the surface area of a flat platen is limited in many live scanners to a size of an average palm or smaller.
Therefore, what is needed is a biometric capture system that includes an optical device shaped to better conform to a palm of a user's hand.